


С-с-с

by Мей Подколодный (meipodk)



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-02-23 13:57:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23912599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meipodk/pseuds/%D0%9C%D0%B5%D0%B9%20%D0%9F%D0%BE%D0%B4%D0%BA%D0%BE%D0%BB%D0%BE%D0%B4%D0%BD%D1%8B%D0%B9
Summary: Медленно, но верно Кроули становится змеёй.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 20





	С-с-с

Кроули понимает, что что-то пошло не так, лишь вернувшись Вниз. На него смотрят странно.

– Ну и ну, – булькающе ворчит Хастур. – Заебёшься прятать.

Кроули вскидывает бровь. Ухмыляется.

– Что, мою охренительную красоту?

Хастур возмущён. Оскорблён. Задет, наверное, он-то не красавец и близко.

– Мразь, – выплёвывает он, разворачивается на шершавых пятках, скрывается в толпе. Кроули только легко ведёт от возмущения, он доволен.

Чёрное рубище неприятно липнет к ногам, он подхватывает тяжёлый подол, выжимает прямо на землю. Ангел пытался прикрыть его крылом, но крупные капли разбивались о грубый камень стены, разбрызгивались в стороны. Разумеется, Кроули вымок.

Вельзевул устало смотрит на него. Ей бы посочувствовать, да не положено, демоны не сочувствуют.

– Я устроил скандальчик, – гордо говорит Кроули. – Адама и Еву прогнали из Сада.

Ему аплодируют, качают на руках, Кроули купается в славе… в своём воображении. На деле остальные только переговариваются тихо.

– Недурно, – будто выдавливает Вельзевул, морщится. Превосходно. – Что с твоими глазами?

– А что с ними? – Кроули продолжает улыбаться, пусть чутьё оглушает его воплем «ВСЁ ПЛОХО».

Вельзевул хрустко щёлкает пальцами. Перед Кроули повисает зеркало в раме, подёрнутой патиной. Он видит себя и шумно сглатывает в повисшей тишине.

Чернота веретеном, а вокруг – искрящийся янтарь. Наверное, так бы описал поэт, но для Кроули это просто пиздец, змеиные глаза, что за дерьмо.

– Последствия превращения, – в пересохшем рту язык едва ворочается. Прав был Хастур. Заебёшься прятать. – Наверное.

Вельзевул качает головой. Карьера оперативника летит под откос, едва успев начаться.

В какой момент это произошло? И – Кроули холодеет – заметил ли ангел? Или по доброте неземной великодушно простил эдакое уродство?

– Я могу отвести людям взгляд, – предлагает Кроули, беспечно улыбаясь. Он и ног-то не чувствует от ужаса, но мимику контролирует. – Едва ли это будет сложно.

– Уж постарайся, – тяжело говорит Вельзевул и отворачивается. Дел у неё полно, Кроули не вникает, просто видит безмерное утомление. Когда-нибудь он откроет для смертных трудоголизм, и это наверняка принесёт Аду множество свежих, сочных душ. – Свободен.

«Если бы», – думает Кроули.

Он возвращается в мир смертных и долго следит за Адамом и Евой. За их детьми (Каин оказывается невероятно внушаемым), за внуками. За множеством потомков. «Плодитесь и размножайтесь», – велела Всевышняя, и люди охотно исполняют наказ. Даже слишком охотно. Кроули и вмешиваться не надо. Почти, во всяком случае.

Они совокупляются яростно и нежно, долго и быстро, друг с другом и… ну, не только. Слишком много энтузиазма, вот что. Кроули восхищён. Фантазии среднего смертного, верно, хватит на весь Ад – кроме Кроули, разумеется.

Иногда люди замечают его глаза. Восторгаются порой, но чаще пугаются, и Кроули приходится тратить силы на то, чтобы смертные забыли увиденное.

В один из солнечных, нестерпимо жарких дней в Моаве Кроули видит мальчишку, который сосредоточенно коптит на огне стёклышко.

Он подбирается ближе. Смертный, разумеется, не замечает. Его чёрные влажные от пота кудри липнут к смуглой коже, грязные ступни натёрты грубыми сандалиями. Руки усеяны верёвочными браслетами. Он смотрит на солнце сквозь кусок расплавленного песка, потемневшего от копоти, и не щурится.

Кроули осеняет.

В Риме на него не обращают внимания. Патрициям и плебеям есть на что взглянуть. Львы рвут на куски христиан, брат возлежит с сестрой, великая империя вот-вот падёт, а Кроули решительно нечего делать. Человечество справляется безо всякой адской поддержки. Без искушений. Кроули остаётся лишь наблюдать сквозь мутные стёкла.

Его подташнивает от тоски.

За чересчур бурную фантазию и любопытство Всевышняя готова наказывать кого угодно, но только не смертных. Люди чрезвычайно изобретательны во всём, что касается грехов. Тщеславие? О, да любой из власть имущих может посоперничать в этом смысле с самим Сатаной. Зависть? Кроули помнит женщину, которая потребовала отрубить себе правую руку, лишь бы ей сочувствовали не меньше, чем сестре. Гнев толкает на убийства и изнасилования, уныние – на самоубийства и самоистязания, чревоугодие губит богачей, похоть – всех без разбора.

Кроули понятия не имеет, что ещё придумать. Человечество уж очень хорошо справляется само.

– Кроули?

Так много радости. Она обжигает язык, будто клеймо. Тебе рады, демон, корчись, цени.

– Какая неожиданная встреча, – Азирафель сияет. Может, даже в прямом смысле. – Всё ещё демон?

Кроули давится глотком горьковатого, но достаточно крепкого напитка.

– А кем я, по-твоему, должен быть, – цедит он, стараясь не злиться слишком уж сильно, – трубкозубом?

Азирафель не расстроен. Он будто плотно сбитое облако счастья. Он не вписывается. Рассказывает что-то о ресторане Петрония, об устрицах. Кроули понятия не имеет, какие устрицы на вкус, и не верит, что слышит от ангела то, что обычно приписывают к тому самому чревоугодию..

– Так позволь соблазнить тебя, – он спохватывается, ловит насмешку, улыбается смущённо. – Нет-нет. Это ведь твоя работа.

Устрицы скользкие и солоноватые, они пахнут морем и тиной. Это вкусно.

– Балуешься афродизиаками, значит, – говорит Кроули, чтобы разорвать тяжёлую паузу, наполненную упоёнными вздохами Азирафеля и его блаженством. Ангел предсказуемо давится, краснеет пятнами.

– Что, прости?

– Афродизиаки. Ну, знаешь, возбуждают похоть. Устрицы, какао-бобы…

– Замолчи, – Азирафель сердито шлёпает его по плечу раскрытой ладонью. Он – сама добродетель. Даже вкусная еда для него – скорее акт любви, чем истинное чревоугодие. А Кроули, будто ржавчина, выедает изнутри вся семёрка смертных грехов, пускай он и не скатывается по-настоящему ни в один.

До чего же это несправедливо.

– Твои глаза, – нерешительно говорит Азирафель. – Раньше они были…

– О, я просто хорошо себя контролирую, – небрежно говорит Кроули, и вдруг понимает, насколько двусмысленно, наверное, это прозвучало.

Азирафель помнит их первую встречу?

А вторую, в Месопотамии?

Как насчёт бедолаги Иисуса?

Кроули в дерьме. Он поправляет очки, пряча ядовито-жёлтую радужку. Азирафель шумно вздыхает в чашу и улыбается.

– Полагаю, так безопаснее в плане маскировки, – говорит он с безмятежным выражением лица. Кроули ёжится: звучит мудро. Мудро, да.

Кроули взглядом следит за розовыми губами. За тем, как они обхватывают раковину, как сероватая склизкая мякоть устрицы скользит между ними. Как движется кадык, как блаженство рассыпается тонкой паутинкой морщин в уголках глаз. Это ли не чревоугодие?..

Нет.

Кроули знает: это не оно.

Это любовь. Если угодно – Любовь, именно так, с большой буквы.

Его почти наизнанку выворачивает от желания соприкоснуться, но пока Кроули дозволена лишь радость, у которой наверняка есть вполне разумное объяснение. В конце концов, кроме них в мире смертных едва ли есть другие оккультные сущности, и неудивительно, что ангел обрадовался, увидев кого-то из своих. Из экс-своих. Неважно.

Кроули снова озлобленно вдавливает в переносицу узкую полоску металла. Ему отчаянно не хочется, чтобы Азирафель видел зрак-веретено и нечеловечески золотую радужку.

Он сомневается, что линзы в этом помогут.

***

В воздухе пахнет смертью.

Нет, не так.

В воздухе пахнет Смертью.

Раньше Кроули думал, что этот крылатый пахнет разве что ссохшимися костями. О, как же он ошибался. Гниль и испражнения, кровь и желудочный сок – сейчас Смерть воняет именно так.

Чума и Смерть идут рука об руку. Смеются, весело обсуждая что-то. Кроули скрывается за углом, кожей чувствуя жалящий холод. Дыхание перехватывает, он морщится, с силой втягивая воздух, ощущая, как расправляется каждый бронх.

Она выглядит великолепно. Платье по последней моде обтягивает торчащие кости, словно вторая кожа. Смерть придерживает её за талию, и Чума льнёт всем телом, шуршаще хихикая.

От её острого взгляда на телах людей проступают пока ещё невидимые крупные выпуклости, глаза краснеют, кожа покрывается алыми пятнами. Чума ласково гладит узловатыми когтистыми пальцами – и люди подаются навстречу, остекленело улыбаясь.

Кроули хочется выть.

Он видит будущее каждого из них. Изобретатели и художники, менестрели и купцы – гибнут все до единого. Европа задыхается, воет и стонет, и эти жалобные вопли – Её рук дело. Чума и Смерть всего лишь исполнители.

Кроули вскидывает озлобленный, отчаянный взгляд в небо, хочет сказать что-то едкое Всевышней, зная, что Она услышит. Пусть не ответит, но хоть узнает, что кое-кто весьма и весьма недоволен…

Первая капля падает на шею. Он вскрикивает от неожиданности, поспешно стирает и недоумённо смотрит на шипящую, дымящуюся ладонь.

– Господь Всемогущий, – монотонный голос набатом ударяет в уши. Кроули скручивает: этот бедолага в чёрной рясе верит, верит по-настоящему. Губительно. – Не оставь раба своего.

Кроули легко мог бы их подсчитать.

Тринадцать – что за число! – приходится на правую ногу. Три всё же проникают сквозь льняное плетение, добираются до плоти, вгрызаются, обжигая.

Ещё восемь оказывается на лице. Кроули давится криком, отползает, шипит угрожающе. Священник не колеблется, наступает на него, вновь заносит кропило. Упругий воздух толкает в спину: Смерть оборачивается, ждёт своего выхода.

– В этом нет совершенно никакой нужды, брат, – говорит ласковый голос. Челюсти Кроули справа обнажаются, теперь он дышит с присвистом. – Оставь беднягу.

Кроули не бедняга. Ни в коем случае.

Святая вода пробирается дальше, язвы растут медленно и неотвратимо.

– Да, брат, – покорно соглашается святоша и уходит дальше нести слово Её. И заодно – заряд нерабочей против Чумы и чумы святой воды.

– Ох, дорогой мой, – слышит Кроули в самое полусожранное святой водой ухо. – Лучше бы тебе сейчас превратиться.

Этот голос. Тот самый, низкий, мягкий. Кроули тянется к нему, оголённые волокна мышц взрываются болью. Превратиться, право, будет и впрямь «лучше».

То, с каким хрустом в позвоночник втягиваются руки и ноги, рождает новую волну ненависти и отвращения к себе. Кроули звонко шипит сквозь зубы. Теперь, когда у него разъело губы, делать это гораздо проще.

Он обвивается гибкими кольцами вокруг целомудренно-горчичной рясы. Азирафель гладит его по изъязвлённой чешуе.

– Вот так, вот так, – ласково воркует он, идя, должно быть, к безопасному месту. Кроули нестерпимо хочется спать.

Азирафель покидает его на рассвете. Кроули баюкает раны, едва подёрнутые фантомом свежей полупрозрачной чешуи, и беспокойно дремлет. Он слышит шорох одеяния и мягкие, будто крадущиеся шаги. Ему хочется поблагодарить, но демонам подобное непозволительно.

Только обернувшись обратно, Кроули понимает, что произошло.

Лицо безобразно расплывается в вогнутом зеркале. Вместо рта – пасть, вместо языка – два мерзких алых отростка.

– Аз-с-с-с, – пробует сказать он и кривится. Это болезненно, куда больнее, чем раны, оставленные святой водой. Теперь Кроули шипит. Прямо как настоящий змей. Аспид, которому положено – как Она говорила? Жрать прах и быть попранным пятками?

Кроули жрать прах не согласен.

Длинная игла с чёрной нитью возникает по щелчку. Хоть на это сил хватает. Он втыкает острый кончик в неподатливую скользкую плоть, придерживает, вонзаясь когтями, сдавленно стонет. Нужно было соообразить шёлковую нить, но теперь уже поздно.

Волокна цепляются, заставляя вздрагивать. Кроули упорно протягивает нить до конца, до небрежного узла, жмурится, готовясь, и делает второй стежок. Отростки дрожат, сокращаются, но Кроули охренеть как решителен именно сейчас.

Он сшивает половины раздвоенного языка, глядя в зеркало. Стежки ложатся один к одному, будто Кроули – не Змей, а Паук. Раскусывая остаток нитки, он почти безумно улыбается.

Шов щекочет нёбо.

– Азирафель, – произносит Кроули. Язык мешается, он лишний во рту. Но все звуки верные.

Ангел спас его. Безвозмездно. Осенил Благодатью. За это положено ненавидеть больше всего на свете.

Но для Кроули эта вакансия давным-давно занята. Если точнее, с первого вопроса.

– Для чего нужны смертные? – недоумённо говорит совсем ещё юный Кроули, закручивая витки спиралью. Свежая галактика искрится, сияет, переливается. – Они же, ну… умрут.

Она премудро улыбается и молчит. Кроули вздыхает.

– Они будут умирать один за другим, – серьёзно говорит он, – а те, кто останется, будут скорбеть. Разве это не жестоко?

Бытие захлёстывает его. Кроули кричит, разбивая планеты, создавая то, что позже назовут астероидами. Кроули видит историю человечества, яркую, короткую, во много раз меньше жизненного цикла звезды. Он почти задыхается, но упорно смотрит на металлического льва, из которого сыплются лилии; затем – кого-то, кто орёт, захлёбываясь от восторга, видя гигантский летящий – летящий! – аппарат; и ещё – машину, летящую сквозь пустоту под мягкий голос.

Слёзы сами собой начинают катиться по его щекам. Теперь, только теперь Кроули понимает, зачем нужны смертные.

Смертные прекрасны.

Смертные лучше всего существующего.

Лучше галактик, звёзд, чёрных и белых дыр, лучше туманностей и алмазных планет.

Кроули задыхается от любви, ловя на себе Её понимающий взгляд.

А потом смотрит – уже сейчас, сегодня – на неровные, кривые стежки. Он умел когда-то создавать галактики взмахом ресниц, но совершенно не способен шить. Иронично.

Сегодня, должно быть, ещё нескольких сот смертных не стало. Почти все отправились в Ад, как полагается. Кроули не зря получает зарплату и прочее дерьмо, которое ему не нужно и в помине.

– Азирафель, – снова говорит Кроули. На сей раз получается почти естественно. Как будто его язык не раздвоён, как будто единственное, что выдаёт демоничность – глаза.

Кроули вновь сглатывает.

Он заранее знает: язык придётся зашивать ещё не раз. Не десяток раз… и так далее.

Это будет больно. Неудобно, некомфортно, неприятно, какие там ещё есть слова на «не»?

Сейчас у него нечеловеческий взгляд и человеческий язык. Этого более чем достаточно, чтобы сойти за своего, за простого – как там Азирафель сказал? – беднягу, бесплодно пытающегося сбежать от чумы и Чумы, смерти и Смерти. О, Кроули в эту компанию вписывается превосходно, только бы очки не свалились да фанатики не набежали.

– Азирафель, – говорит напоследок Кроули. Ни в коем случае не потому, что ему нравятся четыре ёмких слога этого имени. Вовсе нет.

***

– Подвезти? – Кроули старательно делает вид, что всё в порядке.

Всё нихера не в порядке.

Ему кажется, что ноги обуглены до кости. Это уже и не больно, ходить только неудобно. Любимые ботинки не пострадали, ноздри щекочет сладковато-железистый запах горелого мяса.

Азирафель не отвечает, приходится обернуться.

Этот взгляд.

Впервые за Вечность Кроули хочет в Ад. Это невыносимо, нестерпимо, слишком много, слишком сильно – он отворачивается, но Любовь бьёт в затылок набатом, отдаётся сладостью на языке. Ангелам положено любить, говорит себе Кроули. Это такая опция Благодати, убеждает он себя.

Себе он верит в последнюю очередь. В себя – да, себе – ни в коем случае. Он же демон. Нельзя верить демонам.

Вместо язвительной шутки выходит сдавленный кашель, но это помогает: Азирафель спохватывается, торопится за ним, оскальзываясь на руинах. Жаль церковь, здание ни в чём не виновато.

– Это…

– «Бентли», – гордо говорит Кроули. – Садись, ангел.

Азирафель ныряет в машину, мягко устраивается на пассажирском, ёрзает, осторожно ведёт носом.

– Новая? – предполагает он. Кроули ухмыляется.

– И двадцати лет нет, – Азирафель понимающе кивает. Смертным понадобилось бы меньше суток, чтобы салон пропитался запахом будущей мертвечины, но для оккультных сущностей всё иначе. Кроули обожает «Бентли». Он сгибает едва схваченные горелыми сухожилиями и мышцами кости, втапливает педаль в пол. Азирафель шумно выдыхает, хватается за сиденье.

Разумеется, Кроули предпочитает модификацию без ремней безопасности.

Сохо остаётся нетронутым. Как и Мейфэр, впрочем. Кроули не желает рисковать убежищем, Азирафель – комфортом.

– Что ж, – ангел крепко стискивает потёртую ручку саквояжа, улыбается незряче, потерянно, – может, вина?

Кроули мешкает всего четыре с половиной секунды.

– Можно.

Ему приходится сосредоточиться. Каждый шаг – тому педофилу-датчанину и не снилось. Ножи? Ха, это куда хуже. Вероятно, это дополнительное наказание для демонов, которые вершат добрые дела.

Кроули встряхивает головой и ровно – подчёркнуто, преувеличенно ровно – идёт к двери, отчаянно надеясь, что Азирафель не замечает.

Вино дерьмовое, кисло-сладкое, дешёвое, современное. Остались же виноградники, удивительно.

Он рушится в мягкое кресло, блаженно вытягивает ноги. Азирафель тоже – тоже! – морщится.

– Прости, – легко говорит он, прощаемый. Прощённый. – Лучшее, что я мог добыть.

Кроули не против. Его вполне устраивает вкус алкоголя, в особенности – действие алкоголя.

Азирафель смотрит пытливо.

– Кроули, – произносит он, – мой дорогой.

Слово «уценённый» теряется на многажды зашитом языке.

– Да?

– Я бы справился с бюрократией.

Азирафель – да, Кроули – нет. Одно дело – спать почти век, совсем другое – жить, нет, существовать век, зная, что он там, наверху, возится, «выбивая» для себя тело.

– Ага, – ещё один глоток приторности. – И опозорился бы.

Ангел фыркает в бокал, микроскопические алые капельки покрывают его нос и щёки.

– Такого ты, значит, мнения обо мне, – безо всякой обиды говорит он. Кроули пожимает плечами. – И всё же. В этом не было необходимости.

– Какой смысл сейчас об этом рассуждать? – устало спрашивает Кроули. – Что сделано, то сделано. Не могу же я отмотать…

– Я пытаюсь поблагодарить тебя, – перебивает Азирафель. – Так, чтобы ты не оскорбился.

Кроули не оскорбляется, он просто догадывается о возможных последствиях. Не для себя, разумеется, он-то с лёгкостью отговорится попыткой искусить ангела, да чем угодно, а вот Азирафелю Наверху могут устроить… что-то. Думать о том, какое наказание его ждёт, не хочется.

– Я понял, – торопливо говорит Кроули. – Закрыли тему, ладно?

Ладонь Азирафеля ложится на его предплечье. От неё по телу упругими толчками разливается мягкое тепло. Кроули косится на аккуратные ногти и, кажется, неумолимо краснеет.

– Я чрезвычайно признателен, Кроули.

– Замолчи.

– Я так благодарен.

– Угомонись, – он почти рычит, холодея от ужаса.

– Ты совершил настолько добрый и самоотверженный…

– Да заткнись! – выпаливает Кроули и заставляет ангела молчать единственным способом, который приходит ему в голову.

На губах Азирафеля – порох и сажа. От них обоих пахнет дымом, Кроули сжимает его плечи, очки врезаются в переносицу, возбуждение болезненное, давит, жалит. И оно не такое, как обычно, не такое, как раньше. Что-то не так…

– Блядь, – выдыхает Кроули. Всё не так, всё очень и очень плохо. Азирафель смотрит нечитаемо, будто сквозь него. – Я… Это не… А, к Дьяволу.

Он встаёт рывком, кривится от боли в едва начавших заживать ногах, идёт к выходу.

– Мне пора, – зачем-то говорит он. Азирафель не реагирует.

В Мейфэр Кроули закрывает за собой дверь и глухо стонет, сползая по ней. Щелчком снимает туфли и носки. В нос бьёт резкий запах горелого, выглядят ступни отвратительно, кое-где из-под обугленного мяса выглядывают кости. Это и близко не похоже на прогулку по раскалённому песку.

Он всё испортил.

Такое красивое появление. Эффектный жест с дурацкими книгами. Спасение Азирафеля от шайки нацистов. И грёбаный поцелуй, который разом это всё обнулил. Молодец, Кроули, так держать, продолжай в том же духе.

Под его взглядом ноги медленно восстанавливаются, покрываясь свежей кожей, розовой и чувствительной. На это уходят остатки сил, Кроули утомлённо выдыхает, морщится и поднимается с холодного пола. Ему необходимо выпить и поспать, но вначале – проверить, что именно изменилось на этот раз. Он догадывается, но верить как-то не хочется.

В норме и ангелы, и демоны бесполы, если не приложат усилий. Своё Кроули приложил ещё давно, на заре человечества. Ему хотелось понять, что такого в похоти. И он понял, да так хорошо, что теперь мучается всякий раз при встрече с Азирафелем. Почти всякий. Алкоголь приглушает навязчивое желание, с ним проще.

И сейчас выпить хочется нестерпимо. Кроули на негнущихся ногах бредёт к бару, делает несколько крупных глотков прямо из бутылки.

У него совершенно точно был всего один член. Весьма привлекательный, между прочим. Аккуратный, не слишком длинный, удачной толщины.

Теперь их два, и оба – уродливы до невозможности.

Виски обжигает горло, но Кроули этого почти не замечает. Он с отвращением смотрит вниз, пытаясь убрать эту пакость. Пакость не поддаётся. Восхитительно. Одна прогулка по освящённой земле ради спасения ангела – и он на шаг ближе к настоящей змее. И какой шаг! Кроули предпочёл бы изменённое обоняние, или термолокацию, да что угодно, на самом деле, только не… вот это.

Бутылка пустеет, за ней ещё одна, потом ещё. Члены никуда не деваются. Кроули хочется рыдать. Он даже жалобно всхлипывает, но сразу берёт себя в руки. Не время ныть, даже с этим можно как-нибудь справиться. Если Азирафеля что-то не устроит, пусть катится. Если, конечно, он вообще захочет с ним говорить.

Кроули закрывает глаза. Кровать будто раскачивается на волнах, от этого здорово мутит, но трезветь он не хочет. В памяти вспыхивают кадры поцелуя, слишком злого, неуместного, неправильного. Долгожданного и напрочь испорченного.

***

Тело Азирафеля сползает с него, перетекает мягко, заменяется собственным. Кроули чувствует ледяной пот на спине – и кое-что новое.

Что, если и голоса он теперь лишён?

Азирафель сосредоточенно одёргивает пиджак, и Кроули рискует.

– Шотландка, серьёзно?

– Шотландка – это стильно! – оскорблённо отвечает Азирафель. Кроули фыркает, пряча в этом облегчённый вздох. Разум на месте, с остальным он уж как-нибудь справится, до этого же справлялся.

Ткань рубашки ощущается острее, чем раньше.

Они говорят о какой-то чепухе. Великая битва, резиновая уточка, полотенце – Кроули смеётся, запрокинув голову – и что-то ещё.

– Могу я искусить тебя обедом? – говорит Кроули, заранее зная ответ.

В «Ритце» свободен их излюбленный столик, а между лопаток страшно зудит. Шампанское – брют, как же иначе – щекочет ноздри. Свидание – конечно, это свидание, самое настоящее – заканчивается ровно так, как Кроули предполагает.

Азирафель сам, первый, тянется к нему, бережно снимает очки. И Кроули не сопротивляется, размыкает губы, целует в ответ, вылизывает, прикусывает.

Его толкают к стене, притираются ближе, гладят по щекам. От нежности щемит в груди, но Кроули не может… не должен…

– Подожди, – он с трудом разрывает поцелуй, – нет, постой… Я не хочу спешить, и…

Азирафель улыбается, будто изнутри светится, мягко и ровно.

– Ты никогда не спешил.

– Ну да, конечно, – возмущённо говорит Кроули, – а как же…

– Я ошибался.

Ещё один поцелуй. Кроули так долго мечтал об этом, надеялся, а теперь ему страшно. Что-то не так. Он отстраняется, упирается руками в грудь Азирафеля.

– Постой, – трудно выдыхает он. – Не сейчас, ладно? Дай мне немного времени.

– Сколько угодно, мой дорогой.

Азирафель ничуть не обижен. Это немного успокаивает.

– У нас целая вечность впереди, – добавляет Азирафель. – Вечность только для нас.

Кроули слабо улыбается.

– Вечность только для нас, – эхом повторяет он. – Звучит круто.

Азирафель всё-таки отстраняется, всё так же улыбаясь.

– Выпьем?

Кроули мотает головой. Он хочет выпить. Хочет продолжить чудесный вечер, но есть одно дело… Ему нужно проверить…

– Нет. Я поеду домой. Мои растения, – Кроули выдумывает на ходу, – они… я давно их не поливал.

Азирафель наклоняет голову, чуть-чуть мрачнея.

– Всё в порядке?

– Да, – Кроули поспешно одёргивает пиджак, растягивает губы в улыбке. – Конечно. Как иначе? Всё ништяк.

– Увидимся завтра? – предлагает ангел.

– Ага, да, конечно. В парке… часов в шесть, хорошо? Всё, пока, – это самое настоящее бегство. Трусливое и позорное.

Азирафель не удерживает его.

Воздух в квартире охренительно сухой. Его личный Эдем наверняка решил подвянуть, но Кроули не до засохших листьев. Он почти бежит в ванную, на ходу сдирая одежду. Зеркало его не щадит.

Крупные – на бёдрах и животе, отливают бензином. На груди они почти кроваво-красные, матовые, мелкие. Кроули тяжело сглатывает.

Едва ли это произошло сразу; едва ли Азирафель заметил. Ему ведь было не до того. Или до того? Мог ли он заметить? Кроули надеется, что нет.

Итак, четыре змеиных признака уже есть. Что дальше? И почему это вообще происходит?

Возможно, думает Кроули, дело в хороших поступках. Даже в Европе он слишком многих спасал. Помогал, лечил. В основном, конечно, детей. Они и нагрешить-то не успевали, а их вот так наказывали. И, значит, искушение Евы – тоже что-то хорошее…

Или это просто естественный процесс, ведь многие демоны отмечены похожей печатью. Жаба и глаза Хастура, бесчисленные мухи и язвы Вельзевул. Едва ли они совершали добрые дела.

Кроули поддевает ногтями одну из чешуек, тянет, пытаясь оторвать. Чешуйка остаётся на месте.

Змеиной кожей не покрыты только руки, лицо и шея.

– Всё ништяк, – вслух говорит Кроули своему отражению. – Это всё ещё можно спрятать. Ничего страшного.

Он сам себе не верит. Спрятать? Да, конечно, можно. Даже заморачиваться не придётся, просто следить за тем, чтобы одежда надёжно прикрывала всю эту сомнительную красоту. Но вот «ничего страшного» – ох, сомнительно.

– Охренительное наказание, большое спасибо, – он мрачно смотрит наверх. Ему не отвечают. Если бы Она была рядом, наверняка загадочно улыбнулась бы и промолчала. – И скоро я буду ползать на брюхе? Может, мне и старое имя вернуть? Теперь-то что не так? Мы спасли человечество, мы же по твоему плану действовали! За что мне это, а?

Кроули кричит с ненавистью и обидой, зеркало дрожит и трескается от его вопля. Кроули ударяет по нему кулаком, осыпая на пол крупные осколки, уходит в комнату, остервенело одевается. Чешуи больше не видно, но он чувствует её. Ощущает. Совсем иначе, чем обычную кожу.

Омерзительно.

Силы разом покидают его. Кроули тяжело падает на стул, горбится, слепо глядя на свои ладони.

– Это нечестно, – тихо говорит он.

Во время Падения ни о какой честности и речи не шло. Но Кроули всегда затаённо надеялся на Её справедливость. Думал, что, может, чего-то не понимает. Азирафель говорил: план Её непостижим. Великий план, о да. Великое дерьмо. Как может быть справедливой та, что утопила тысячи безвинных? Та, что наказывала, карала и казнила будто по велению своей же левой ноги? Кроули больше не хочет надеяться.

По правде сказать, он немного, чуточку, самую малость хочет сдохнуть. Жаль только, вся святая вода потрачена на Лигура.

Кроули бьёт себя кулаком по колену.

– Хватит раскисать, – твёрдо говорит он себе. – Я и не с таким справлялся. Всё будет нормально. Подумаешь, чешуя.

Главное – верить, не так ли?

Он идёт в свой филиал Райского Сада. Впрочем, сейчас Раем тут и не пахнет. Пахнет гнилью и сухой землёй. Он молча обирает высохшие скрученные листья, не обращая внимания на дрожь растений, протирает влажной тряпочкой, поливает каждого из подопечных.

Один из фикусов будто гладит его по щеке. Кроули только вздыхает, рвано и горько.

– Растите лучше, – безжизненно просит он и выходит, не оборачиваясь.

***

Превращение вроде бы остановилось, и Кроули твёрдо решает больше не рисковать собой. Становиться змеёй насовсем он не готов. У змей нет воображения и оптимизма, и разума, если на то пошло. Кроули слишком сильно всё это ценит.

Азирафель часто его целует. Кроули тает, словно пломбир в жаркий день, но дальше они не заходят. В этом нет необходимости, и ещё Кроули опасается. Ему противно – и так же противно может быть ангелу. Хотя, конечно, ему вроде как положено любить всё сущее…

Нет, одёргивает себя Кроули. Теперь никаких «положено» и «надо», теперь они сами себе хозяева. Никаких больше лимитов чудес, указаний Сверху и Снизу, искушений или благих дел, разжигания Зла и Добра. Просто Азирафель и Кроули – и целая вечность впереди.

Кроули блаженно потягивается. Он так великолепно выспался, день обещает быть превосходным.

Джезва быстро нагревается. Кроули лениво следит за кофе, вовремя убирает его с огня, наливает в чашку – парную к той белой, что стоит в книжном магазине. Делает первый глоток и жмурится от удовольствия.

На сегодня у них запланирован поход в музей. Кроули не понимает, зачем Азирафелю слушать об истории книгопечатания, едва ли кто-то знает об этом больше, чем свидетель (и кое в чём даже инициатор) событий. Но он соглашается сразу, и вот теперь ему придётся скучать на нудной лекции. Зато рядом с ангелом.

Неожиданно включается автоответчик. Кроули вздрагивает, мгновенно напрягаясь.

– У меня проблемы, – еле слышно говорит Азирафель и бросает трубку. Кроули бледнет, одевается щелчком, с грохотом спускается по лестнице, заводит мотор, мчится в Сохо. Он не имеет права не успеть, только не сейчас, ни в коем случае, нет-нет-нет…

Кроули врывается в магазин, видит Гавриила с тяжёлым двуручным мечом, Азирафель – перед ним на коленях, его глаза плотно закрыты, кожа бледная в серость. Лезвие сверкает, и Кроули без раздумий выстреливает собой. Иначе бы он не успел.

убить убить убить убить убить

Гибкие кольца сдавливают до влажного мерзкого хруста. Кроули успевает только подумать: вот и всё. Пути назад нет, он смотрит в глаза Азирафеля, округлённые, напуганные.

не смей не смей не смей

Обоняние перетекает в язык. Жаль, что всё так закан…

сдохни сдохни сдохни

– Кроули, – вибрация отдаётся в костях черепа. Глухое «к», раскатистое «р», мягкое «оу», переливчатое «ли».

что это значит

Азирафель тянет его на себя.

что-то пахнет вкусно

– Кроули, хватит, ты развоплотил его, отпусти…

нет

– Превратись обратно, пожалуйста.

что

– Кроули, ты слышишь?

положи меня на место

– Ты… ты понимаешь меня?

ладно ты приятное

– Кроули, пожалуйста…

обвить но не душить

– Превратись обратно. Прошу.

звуки звуки звуки чего ты хочешь

– Я тебя умоляю, Кроули. Во имя… во имя чего-нибудь, вернись…

соль почему соль так много мокрой соли

– Кроули, ты не можешь быть обычной змеёй! Это… это нечестно!

продолжай гладить не останавливайся

– Мы всё исправим, слышишь?

откуда эта соль

– Ты не можешь бросить меня, только не сейчас…

да вот так хорошо

– Мы придумаем, как тебя вернуть, клянусь.

моё моё моё

– Кроули, Кроули, я же так люблю тебя, стань собой, Кроули…

что значат эти звуки

я знаю только один звук

я понимаю только один звук

я издаю только один звук

– С-с-с, – ласково шипит он.

хороший звук понятный

***

Азирафель сдавленно всхлипывает и закрывает лицо руками.

Крупная чёрная змея расслабленно греется на его коленях. На изломанную мёртвую оболочку Гавриила никто не обращает внимания.


End file.
